The Wolf and the Horse
The Wolf and the old Horse is an episode of Wolves, Witches and Giants. What is this episode is based on/summary This Episode is based on Aseop's actual story the Wolf and the Horse and Grimm's story the Fox and the Horse. These two different stories combined into this episode. In Aseop's story, the Wolf found some oats, so he tried to trick the Horse into him giving him the oats. The Horse was too clever because he knew wolves don't eat oats so and he's giving him something that he didn't want in the first place. In Grimm's story the farmer didn't want the horse anymore after the horse had been working for so many years unless the himself can prove to the farmer that he's strong enough to work by catching a lion (which in this episode is played by the wolf) and the horse found the fox (which in this episode is played by an owl) had a plan to trick the lion (played by the wolf) into being caught. Plot The farmer had a horse that had been working in the farm for many years. The Horse lived a stable with his friend the owl. The Horse was getting old and the farmer said the Horse can stay in the farm if he can prove to the famer that he's still strong enough to work. Meanwhile the Wolf who was roaming in the farm, had been stealing the farmer's chickens, so the fed up farmer sent the Horse to catch the Wolf, to have the horse prove himself to the farmer. The farmer threw the horse out of his stable and the Horse stumbled to the woods and into the clearing to eat some grass. The Wolf was watching and schemed to eat the horse and thought he could fatten the horse up for a better meal. He came out of the Forest with his grill. The Wolf politely interrupted the Horse's grass eating to talk to him. He told the Horse that he found a pile of oats and didn't eat any of it because he saved it all for the Horse. The Horse told the Wolf that it wasn't very generous of him because Wolves don't eat oats, so he giving want he didn't want in the first place. The Wolf had to think of Plan B. The Horse and Wolf were thinking who will be caught first. They stared at each other. The Horse thought, he had to catch the Wolf to prove himself to the farmer, and the Wolf wanted to catch the Horse because he was hungry. The Wolf went back to the forest. The Owl had been watching the whole thing and went to talk to the Horse. The Horse wondered how to catch the wolf to prove he's strong enough to stay in the farm. The Owl had a plan and told him to lay down still to pretend he's dead and the Owl did the rest. He went to the forest to find the Wolf, who was taking a nap. The Owl flew around his head and told the Wolf that he frightened the Horse to death and it would be a good meal for him. The Wolf was so excited and went into the clearing with the owl. The Owl told the Wolf he can tie the Horse to his tail, but instead, the Owl tied the Wolf's legs firmly and tied the Horse's snout gently. Then the Owl commanded the Horse to giddy up and dragged the Wolf behind him. The Wolf was angry that he had been tricked. When the Horse got back to the farm, he would've made the farmer proud and stay at the farm, but the farmer turned the farm into a golf club. The Horse got sent to a retirement home for Horses. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes with cameos Category:Episodes with only one villain Category:Episodes with heroes Category:Wolf Episodes Category:Farm Episodes